Original Vampire
The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals, are a group of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of vampires, which makes them the oldest, fastest, strongest, and most powerful vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. A number of characteristics differentiate an Original from the vampire bloodline that they begat, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal; and, unlike normal vampires, the Originals are indestructible and cannot be killed by anything on earth aside from the White Oak Stake. They also can only be temporarily neutralized by a White Oak Ash Dagger or one of the Cursed Stakes. The vampires who have been called Originals are: Jonathan, Adam, Christopher, Matthew, Dominic, Josephine, Later changed into a original Vampire Daniel. The Originals are legendary throughout the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires due to the fact that they have walked the Earth for over a thousand years. The Originals were created around the turn of the 11th century, when Jonathan, the father of the Originals, wanted to find a way through magic to make himself and his remaining children immortal, as well as to make them superior to werewolves in speed, strength, fangs of their own, and heightened senses. His motivation to undergo this transformation was a result of the death of his youngest son Daniel Mikaelson, who was killed by a member of their neighboring village's werewolf pack during a full moon. When Ayana, his families witch ally, refused to do the spell, Jonathan convinced his wife Artemis to do the spell instead in order to keep their children safe, ignoring the warnings of Ayana that doing so would unleash a plague upon the world. History of the Term when Rose revealed the existence of a few ancient and immensely powerful vampires while she and her friend Trevor held Elena hostage in hopes of trading her to an Original named Christopher in exchange for their freedom. When this plan failed and Damon and Stefan had rescued Elena, she rejoined them at the boarding house and spoke with fear of the Original vampire known as Matthew, from whom she had been running for half a millennium. She then reluctantly agreed to help Damon get in contact with people who might know how to find him, though they were largely unsuccessful in this endeavor. The legend surrounding the Original vampire named Matthew remained pieced together by hearsay and shrouded in mystery until Christopher, who was believed to be one of Matthew' foot soldiers, agreed to tell his story to Elena after she removed the White Oak Ash Dagger from his heart. He eventually revealed that he and Matthew are half-brothers, and referred to his family as "the Original family," explaining that it is from them that all vampires were created. The rest of the Mikaelson family were introduced, Josephine through Flashbacks in the 1920's and in present day when Matthew undaggered her ; Jonathan and Artemis as Josephine recounted the vampire origin story to Elena and Dominic and Adam when Christopher undaggered them.When Josephine told the story of how their family became vampires, she revealed that their mother, Artemis, had performed the spell that made them immortal, and referred to her as the "Original witch." This usage of the term "Original" makes it clear that it was initially only used as a self-referential way for the Original Vampire siblings to establish their status as a powerful, elite group - the foundation for all other vampires created from their blood.When Artemis begins the process of turning Alaric into a vampire using magic, Elena uses the term "Original" to describe what Alaric would become should she succeed. Lacking another word to describe the head of a bloodline (or potential bloodline) of vampires, the term's use has extended to describe vampires created using the Immortality Spell rather than by the blood of another vampire. Powers and Abilities Due to the nature and purpose of the spell that created them, the Original Vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species with the exception of Immortals in mental strength. Josephine said herself that they are the strongest creatures in the world. This is no longer the case as when Lucien Castle was upgraded he proved to be able to overwhelm both Adam and Christopher with ease. It is unknown if Original Vampires grow stronger with age like non-original Vampires. These are their standard powers and abilities as the first generation of vampires. Basic Powers * Super Strength: Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While Original Vampires are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Original Vampire in small groups as it was shown that four of them were capable of overwhelming Josephine (although she managed to kill half of them), while two took down Christopher (these wolves were channeling the power of their werewolf forms through enchanted kyanite stones, and Christopher was taken by surprise and briefly passed out from their venom). Vampires of 900 years or more may present a slight challenge. However, given how Originals seem to have the peak power of their condition, they currently remain the most powerful of their kind. Lucien was much stronger than any of the Originals while an Upgraded Original, and with him dead and Marcel now the only remaining Upgraded Original, he is now stronger than them physically as well, though possibly not to the extent that Lucien was. * Super Speed: Original vampires are much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. Lucien was shown to be incredibly fast, more so than an Original. * Super Agility: Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. * Super Durability: Original vampires can take far more trauma than supernatural hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them, though being stabbed in the heart with it will often incapacitate them for several minutes until they recover. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an Original vampire as seen with Adam, Dominic and Matthew. Josephine once stated to Matt that she never feels cold. When running from Jonathan, she also stated how her siblings and her ran through winter and autumn, sleet and snow. * Healing Factor: The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of supernatural hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them and will cause weakness and hallucinations as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Vervain-laced liquid has also been shown to weaken them, though they recover from the effects much more quickly. If they are stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade and its removed, the healing process becomes much slower due to the dark magic within it, this applies to werewolf venom as well. Jonathan still bore the scars of his attack for a day or so as he still had venom in his system. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Original vampires are immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. The only physical weapon that can bring permanent death to an Original is the White Oak Stake, and the only other substance being poisons from the advanced strain of werewolf toxin contained in the bite of an Upgraded Original Vampire, as well as the similar toxin from the enchanted thorns grown by The Hollow from an Upgraded Original's blood. * Enhanced Emotions: Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the original vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. * Emotional Control: Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original vampires still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. ** Mind Compulsion: Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. ** Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. ** Telepathy: Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Christopher has been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Matthew and Christopher has also been shown sharing their memories with others. ** Dream Manipulation: Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. ** Illusions: Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. ** True Face: An Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Original Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Uncommon Abilities |-|Unique to Christopher= Christopher Mikaelson Bloodlust Resistance: Unlike most vampires, Christopher has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to Davina despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood; as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. This was not always so however, as Christopher had accidentally killed someone not long after transitioning. |-|Unique to Jonathan= Jonathan Mikaelson Tolerance to Werewolf Bite: Although Jonathan was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcome his pain and hallucinations. Even having werewolf's venom in blood, he dominated a fight against Matthew in their first altercation and defeated him in a second duel when weakened further by Papa Tunde's blade; it should be noted that Matthew was forced to let his guard down, when Jonathan threw Papa Tunde's Blade at Camille. Tolerance to Papa Tunde's Blade: When Matthew used Papa Tunde's Blade against Jonathan, he was neutralized, but only for minutes as he woke and removed blade from his chest with no aid, something that no other Original vampire could do. |-|Unique to Matthew= Matthew Mikaelson Main article: Hybrid * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' Matthew has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. Christopher informs Matthew that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that Matthew can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Matthew when he bit Katherine, Matthew can transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Matthew is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. Matthew can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when he is still in his human form. Matthew can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, Matthew' strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. * Day Walking: As a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Matthew cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. * Werewolf Bite Cure: Matthew' blood is the only cure for a normal werewolf or an non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid bite, this ability seems to be unique only to Matthew. * Werewolf Bite: His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-Original vampire. As a Hybrid, Matthew' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf's venom. * Procreation: Matthew had a child with a werewolf due to a loophole (being born a werewolf who was turned into a vampire-werewolf hybrid by magic). This loophole has since been made impossible by witches, and will not happen again. * Immunity to Silver: Due to his werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Matthew. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. |-|Unique to Alaric= Alaric Saltzman * White Oak Stake Invulnerability: Alaric was made to have fewer weaknesses compared to the Original Vampires. He cannot be harmed by wooden weapons and consequently, any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. His body is completely indestructible making decapitation or heart extraction impossible. Instead, Esther linked his life to the life of Elena as a weakness. |-|Unique to Upgraded Originals= Lucien Castle & Marcel Gerard Advanced Werewolf Venom: Due to having incorporated an advanced strain of venom into their bite from the seven strains of werewolf venom, a Beast can kill even an Original as demonstrated by Lucien who succeeded in killing Adam within a day of biting him. Weaknesses Even though the Original Vampires are the first and strongest vampires in the world, they themselves still have weaknesses. However, these weaknesses are fewer compared to non-original vampires, and they recover faster from them. Original vampires are immune to most of the weakness of non-original vampires. * Animal Blood: Animal blood weakens an Original's strength, but can ease their hunger better than no blood at all. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Original's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several minutes to several hours. * The Cure: If an Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:Undead